thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King: Scar's Reign: Chapter 2: Watched Over
'Intro' This is the second chapter of The Lion King: Scar's Reign by user ScarsReign. Read the summary of the story here. This chapter still is a bit of a introduction of the story (originally this was the first chapter). I'm building the story up towards my ultimate Lion King experience haha. May I warm you up for chapter 6: The Madness of King Scar? That will be the first chapter with all my favorite characters in it and I think you have already guessed who they are. 'Chapter 2: Watched Over' Nala was walking over the Pride Lands, or on what was left of it. It was late in the evening, the time of the day Nala’s mind often wandered elsewhere meaning her childhood, those good old times she mostly spend with Simba. Now the water hole doesn't sound boring at all! Nala was caught in a sad moment. As far as she knew Simba was dead for years now. ''I just can‘t wait to be king! Now years later, she was still able to picture her happy little friend singing. Images of Simba singing in eternity now crossed her mind. ''One day, you two are going to be married! Zazu.. Strangely, now she wished the funny bird was right. Back then the both of them thought of it as a disgusting idea, now no doubt she had given up her current life for it. She looked above her, staring deep into the bright sky. She wondered if Simba possibly could be one of the shining stars present above her head. Perhaps the one that shone the lightest light. It drew her attention. In her mind Nala imagined herself flowing up, near this bright star that lightened this dark era. “If you can hear me Simba, I still miss you,” she whispered. Matter of course, Simba wasn't the shining star nor could he hear her. However there was another lion that heard her. This other lion heard her very clearly. Of course, Nala had no clue that she was being watched. From above, the opposite side of where Nala dreamily lost herself into the open night, someone was watching her. It was the king himself, Scar who looked down at the sad lioness. He had sensed her presence. Softly Scar growled. “The hairball’s dead for years and still.. Unbelievable!” he mumbled. By all means, Scar wasn’t aware of the fact that the hyena’s hadn't pursued his little nephew. Nala, now fully grown into a beautiful, highly attractive lioness, had caught Scar’s attention. Well, all distraction is distraction right? He could at least try to perform his charms on her! Moreover, he thought it was time to provide the kingdom of a suitable heir. After all, that is one of the tasks of the king. Who will carry on after me? Without a suitable heir I‘m nothing! '' Scar seemed to ignore most tasks that a king carries with him. Even now when the lionesses and even the hyena’s hardly were capable of finding any food, he was too lazy to do something about it himself. Or perhaps he just didn’t knew how? Time made it obvious that Scar is anything but a good king. Now, even in this time of hunger and death, he‘s clearly picking the tasks with the least of priority. Scar has reached a state of mind in where he’s not realizing anything, not making sense at all! Well actually, within him he‘s realizing a lot of things. Of course, he can’t see what the future has in store for him and clearly, that’s leaving quite a few marks on him. It‘s just that.. he can‘t change the past, nor can he undo certain outcomes that were caused by some of his previous actions. The only thing he can do is to focus on his future with guiding it towards a more positive continue in the benefits of obviously, himself. He took another look at Nala. He couldn’t really be falling for her? “No, I‘m not that desperate!” Could this be one the reasons why he occasionally thought out loud without even.. realizing it? “Scar?” 'Notes' - All rights regarding The Lion King belong to Disney. - I work with the ''Italic font to reveal a character's thought. (For example in this chapter we can read some of Scar's thoughts and Nala also relives things said/sung by Simba & Zazu in the past.) Song lyrics will be shown in Bold. 'Next Chapter' Read the next chapter 'The Lead Huntress' here. Category:ScarsReign Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion King: Scar's Reign